english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtenay Taylor
Courtenay Kellen Taylor (born July 19, 1969 in San Francisco, California) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Hex 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Audrey *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Benson's Mom, Benson's Sister, Rigby's Mom, Teenage Girls *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Mom, Starla, Woman *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Evil Girl, Meredith Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Scarlet Lake *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns, Dominatrices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Scrin A.I. *Dark Void (2010) - Survivors, Villagers *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Marla Bales *Destiny (2014) - Amanda Holliday, City Civilian, City P.A., Ship Comm *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Natalya Ivanova *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Natalya Ivanova, Patty Wurst *Diablo III (2012) - Asheara *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Val *Fallout 4 (2015) - Player Female *For Honor (2017) - The Orochi (F) *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Female Onyx *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Female Former, Various Stranded *God of War (2005) - Twins *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo: Reach (2010) - Female Trooper 1 *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Serina, Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Serina *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Sgt. Hammer *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Atomic Poison Ivy *Iron Man (2008) - Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Wonder Woman/'Diana' *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - The Wicked Witch of the West *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (2017) - Meredith Quill (ep1) *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - The Lady *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jack, Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Jack *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hex *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Hex *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Knight Mare *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Shriek *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Lasarra, Niadra *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Juhani *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Elite Commander Ivanna Dostya *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Elite Commander Ivanna Dostya, Order Commander Vedelta *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Angela Weaver *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Larry *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Arwen, Saenathra *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Unique, Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Gates *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - MacKenzie *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing (2004) - Villagers *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Apprentice Laveka, Aviel the Weaver, Ayita Sinnatus, Deadringer Shallaos, Draken Female, Osun Female *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Coast Guard 6595, Additional Voices *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - High Priestess *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Zazi *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Ada Wong *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Ada Wong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors